


The Incorrigible Alec Lightwood

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Magnus Bane, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: So Alec is the shameless one this time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	The Incorrigible Alec Lightwood

"The kids probably wouldn't mind if I tried these out first, right?"

Magnus opened his eyes to stare at Alec, who was reclining next to him and running oil-covered hands over his swollen breasts after he'd done the same for his sore legs and stretching stomach. 

"...I should've known you'd ask for something like that."

Alec chuckled and squeezed, drawing a moan from his throat and a few drops of milk from his darkened nipples.

"Hm, I wouldn't be surprised if the twins got a sweet tooth early on, just like you," he commented, after catching the milk on his tongue. 

"Are you really going to keep talking about the babies during sex...?"

"Hey, it's not like they understand what we're saying."

"Still!"

Alec squeezed his chubby cheeks between both hands before kissing him lovingly. 

"Can't help it, you look so adorable when you're plump and glowing and round with my children." 

"Adorable is a...strange way to put it."

"Adorable, and very fuckable."

His face heated up as Alec continued to knead at his chest. Magnus may be a four-hundred year old warlock omega but Alec was so shameless sometimes that he would make him blush red like a teenager. 

"I love how your body is producing so much milk for our pups. And getting sexier day by day."

Magnus snorts. "I'm no more sexy! I cannot even wear my sexy shirts anymore. I'm so fat nothing fits except your big sweaters. And I had to get BRAS and NURSING clothes Alec.... it feels like a waste, getting new clothes to wear for just a few months and I look so bad in them."

"It's not a waste when they're very important few months. And you look utterly cute in them. Besides," he winked and nuzzled his pregnant belly, "we can always use them again, if we want."

"I'm not even in the third trimester, and you're already thinking of making me pregnant again...honestly, Alexander."

"Just doing my part to secure heirs for the LIGHTWOOD and BANE bloodline!"

They both laughed, and he felt a wave of relief that he finally had found someone with whom he could share this. A family of his own. 

Finally noticing the straining tent at his alpha's crotch, he reached down to palm it. 

"...You can, probably, put it in right away," he muttered, rubbing his thighs together and feeling how the slickness at his entrance intensified with his arousal.

"I can, but it's bad manners to pass up a feast." Alec said staring down hungrily at his hole. 

His knees were suddenly raised and spread, and his stomach more or less obscured the view when Alec dipped down to start licking, so he sighed and gripped onto his hair instead. 

"Mm...I think you spoil me too much, sometimes."

"I do. Because I love you."

"Love you too, but I hope you'll be a bit different towards the kids."

"Sorry, I'm going to spoil them, too, so you be the strict parent."

He wasn't sure if his next groan was from exasperation or pleasure, as Alec applied more pressure over his hole and sent him over the edge.

It turned out to be one of those orgasms that left him wanting more instead of spent, so he wasted no time in snapping his fingers and getting rid of Alec's clothing and getting on top of him when he came back up. 

"Gotta say, it's nice how pregnancy sex is making you ride me more often."

"It, ah, also takes up more of my stamina, so you better help me, alright?"

"Of course," he replied, then began thrusting upwards to meet his rocks back and forth.

It was gentle enough at first, but the rhythm quickly got rougher and more erratic, and Magnus searched for something to support himself with-- and eventually settled on Alec's hands, interlocking their fingers together.

When he opened his eyes to look down at the alpha, he noticed him staring intently at his bouncing breasts. 

"Doesn't that hurt? Maybe I should help out."

"You just want an excuse to touch them, don't you?"

"Yup."

He freed one hand to reach up and squeeze, and Magnus squeaked in surprise when a stream of milk dribbled down from his nipple. 

"Holy shit," Alec muttered, breathing suddenly even more ragged and started squeezing with his hand tighter. 

From there on, he alternated between drawing milk from each breast and lovingly rubbing his hands over the omega's round stomach as the warm liquid rolled downwards. 

"Alec--Alexanerrr-- oh, gods-- "

His insides began contracting at the same time a more intense jet of milk shot out in response to a particularly strong grip. 

"You're, ah, seriously the best, Mags," Alec panted out. "Can I-- I want to finish on those tits."

He frantically nodded and moaned, but continued to ride out his own orgasm, relishing the feeling of the alpha's cock while it was deep inside him. 

"Okay, you-- need to get off now, I'm, ngh, really close--"

In the end, he had to sit up and gently knock Magnus onto his side next to him. 

"Magnus," he groaned, poking the glistening head into the side of his breast while jerking the rest of his length. "I'm so, ah, fucking glad that I knocked you up like this...!"

Magnus was too breathless to respond, so he looked up and found Alec's other hand, which was free, to hold as thicker white liquid covered his chest. 

Alec leaned down to kiss him afterwards, just as out of breath, then worked his way down to lick and clean his torso. 

"...So, it turns out that sperm and milk doesn't taste all that good together," he said with a toothy grin, after several moments of wordless licking.

"I figured, but feel free to keep the firsthand knowledge to yourself."

Alec laughed and kissed him again, letting him taste exactly what he was talking about. 

"This is okay since it's technically secondhand, right?"

"You're incorrigible, Alexander," he sighed, then pushed him back down onto his breasts. "But you've done a lot of work just now, so...feel free to...treat yourself, since you're clearly into this."

"Eager to practice for when the babies are born, hm?"

"B-be quiet."

Magnus felt him gently place a hand over his abdomen, his grin softening from mischievous to tender as he pressed light kisses to his belly.

"...I really, really love them already. And you."

He smiled. 

"So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments if you want me to write something you desire.


End file.
